Ouroboros
by bizrat123
Summary: I can't believe I have to move back to Death City, Nevada. I am so screwed, I haven't even talked to my papa or my brother in years. Why did my mama have to die? Now I might as well pretend I've never been to Death City or else I'm dead meat for leaving them.
1. Chapter 1

MAKA'S POV

I can't believe I have to move back to Death City, Nevada. I am so screwed, I haven't even talked to my papa or my brother in years. Why did my mama have to die? Now I might as well pretend I've never been to Death City or else I'm dead meat for leaving them. I haven't even notice that I was twirling my mini skirt. Well I better get some sleep it's a long flight to Death City, Nevada. I quickly got my pigtails out and my ash-blonde hair cascaded down my shoulders. My emerald green eyes slowly closed, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up 30 minutes before my flight landed and took a look out at the scenery. It was breathtaking and then we entered the city area it was disgusting. I hated how you could see fires and almost hear gun shots. This place has gotten worse since I've been here which was like 7 years ago. I tried not to imagine what my "friends" have been doing these last few years. My flight landed with a jerk. I left the air plane and grabbed my luggage and went to look for my papa or my brother James. Going out into the flight leaving area I see my papa Spirit Albern and here I was hoping it would be James.

"My BABY IS BACK !"

"Hi papa can we go."

"What ever you want I'm so glad you came back how's your mom doing you know I still love her."

"Papa mama past away that's why I came back because I wasn't old enough to live on my own and if you did love mama you wouldn't have cheated on her now let's go." My papa didn't say anything after that and took us "home" I couldn't really call that place my home because home is where the heart is and my heart is with my mama. We pulled up to the house I would call home for the next 2 years If I have my way. I got out of the car and grabbed my bags before going into the house and into my old room it was pink neon pink I wanted to scream.

"Do you like it I had your brother paint it from that ugly green."

"I will be painting it a scarlet red and I liked that emerald green."

"But Makkkkka you love pink I thought."

"Papa get over it and get out."

"But BABY I haven't seen you in years."

"I know this but I would like to unpack and sleep long plane ride I'm tired. Now. Get. Out." He left I unpacked went to my bed and pulled my phone out hesitant to text James and ask if he'll help repaint my room. So I did asking if him and Patrick would help move my stuff out and paint and then move my stuff back in.

"WHY SHOULD WE YOU LEFT US REMEMBER."-From James

"YOUR FORGETTING I DID NOT HAVE A CHOICE."-From Maka

"WERE HELP TOMORROW AT 7:00 P.M. BUT FIRST CAN YOU COME OVER AND HELP ME WITH PATRICK."-From James

"OK RIGHT NOW RIGHT."-From Maka

"YEP."-From James

I didn't bother replying I knew where he was so I told my papa I was going to talk to James and left. I'm a block away from my house when I hear yelling and people running I think towards me so I stop and look over my shoulder to see a kid with stark white hair running away from 20 guys all who are wearing my brothers gang symbol. The kid runs past me stops and calls over his shoulder "unless you wanna get raped follow me," I look at him and then the guys.

"They won't touch me or you trust me on that."

"Your right if we move."

"Why are they after you."

"I'm trying to catch the one who killed a friend of mine."

"Ya watch this."

"What are you up shit they're here were screwed." I turn around gave a smile and said "Hey boys can you turn around and shut up." They didn't do those things except the shutting up. Except from what I can tell their "leader" of the group.

"Only 3 people are aloud to use that and your not one of them."

"Your right I'm not but my brother James is so again can you turn around and shut up." They did as they were told to that time.

"Ok who killed-what's your name again?"

"Soul Even."

"Wait as in the leader of Eater."

"You new in town or something everybody knows who I am."

"Ya I'm new in town anyways so which one of you killed Soul's friend." The 3rd guy next to their "leader" raised his hand timidly.

"I would say it's sad to see you go but you shouldn't have broke the rules and killed an ally do whatever you want with him."

"Now wait a second you have no authority here so let's go talk to James." Said the "leader" of the group.

"Ok but he'll agree with me." So me, Soul, and 20 guys from my brothers gang went to where my big brother is. Soul asked me how I knew where I was going I replied with James showed me where to find him when he picked me up from the airport. When we reached The Club which is where you can find my brother anytime. I look and see Hiro as the door man. I looked at him walking up with a smirk saying "So you're a door man such a shame and here I was hoping you'd be 3rd person."

"Ha fucking ha I am but not everybody knows about you especially the door man."

"An escort awww you shouldn't have." Me and Hiro looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Ok well I need to talk to James so could you do your magic and let us in including Evan's over there."

"Ya ok you know the way."

When I walked by Hiro I whispered "well I hope so."

He burst out laughing Soul and the others looked at me and him like we were insane. I moved like I knew the place cause I did. I went to where James is.

"So your new in town but you know your way through The Club care to explain how."

"I'd tell you but it's none of your business."

"Come on spill the beans."

I looked towards him and spoke deathly calm and quiet "shut up and get the fuck out of my business." Turning around just in time to come to a door where my brother would be waiting with Patrick this should be interesting. They all stopped I just walked right in. Soul tried to grab my arm.

"Who in their right mind would barge into my living room!" Demanded my brother. "

Who do you think." I replied plastering on my fake cheesey smile. "Maka" I head from the three men in the room.

"So I need you to calm down Patrick."

"But first you need to deal with them."

"Oh Ya what's up."

I pointed at the guy who killed Soul's friend while speaking"He killed an ally so get to it I'm curious on how things are handled here."

"I'm sure you are, so is it true did you kill an ally Crona."

"I don't know how to deal with this."

"Just tell the truth did you kill an ally."

"Y...yes."

"Ok Soul you have three options."

"Ok what are they." I was looking amused by this there use to only be two options wander what they added I thought to myself. "The first one is that you can kill Crona yourself, the second one is that we kill Crona, or Crona has to disappear." I had gotten a drink taking a drink and I hear option three I started chocking.

"Maka are you ok." James comes running over to me.

"Can I talk to you for a second James."

"Ya sure, Soul think about it and tell me when I get back."

"Ok."

Me and James leave the room and go into his kitchen.

"So what's up."

"Or Crona can disappear! Your kidding me right remember a life for a life tooth for a tooth and eye for an eye not this disappear shit what the hell!" I was pissed that is not what this gang was made for.

"Not everybody likes the kill thang so I added that one."

"You could have put anything else you should have called me when did you add this stupid rule."

"I tried you ended the call before I could ask."

"That was because my mom had died and I didn't want to talk to anyone."

"Well I can't change it now."

"I have an idea."

"Ok what is it?"

"Instead of killing or them disappearing how about a trade."

"What type of trade?"

"Something along the lines of the person who's dead gets traded with anyone in the gang or one of the gangs girls his choice."

"And if your chosen?"

"Then I'm chosen oh well."

"Ok whatever how am I supposed to change it."

"From what I can tell Patrick and Klick were shocked so say I changed your mind into something not so mysterious because of family OK."

"Ok, let's go." Me and James went back to his living room with fake smile for him and a huge smirk on my face.

"So change of plans Soul I'm changing the third option to a trade."

"What do you mean by trade?" Soul seemed very interested in this option wander why.

"Well it's fairly simple the person who's dead for one of our people which includes women."

"Don't say, does that include your sister who seems to be telling lies."

"For your information"- "yes it does and I have not spoken a lie since I arrived in Death City." That's lie number 3 oops. "Anyway so which option?"

"I chose option three."

"Ok and who do you want to trade for."

"You."

"What!"

"Patrick calm down nothing bad is going to happen your forgetting I can take care of myself." My phone started vibrating. "If you'll excuse me I have to get that." I leave to the kitchen and answer the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Maka it's me Arisa."

"Oh hey what's up."

"Um Giriko he woke up from the comma you put him in three years ago."

"Ok and is he in the room with you."

"Ya he wants to talk to you."

"Ok give him the phone and make sure nobody is in the room before handing him the phone."

"Got it ok nobody's in the room here you go."

"Hello Maka is that you."

"Cut the crap Giriko apologies."

"For what I'm the one in the hospital."

"You picked the fight and I defended myself and if you apologies I won't press charges."

"I'm sorry let's forget this happened and start over what do you say."

"I can't I moved back with my dad cause my mom past away so nice talking to you now give the phone back to Arisa."

"Here you go bitch."

"Just now figuring that out are we."

"Hey Maka what's up."

"I have to go tell Risa I said hi would you."

"YEP bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone turn around to see Soul, James, and Patrick starring at me with questioning looks.

"Don't worry about it so why do I have to calm down Patrick again."

"I was freaking out because you weren't a women to anybody yet now you are so it's all good."

"I'm nobody's property boys."

"Actually your mine so explain that conversation now."

"No I'm not and not in this life time so again get the hell out of my business." I tried to walk past them when Soul grabbed my arm.

"Would it help if I asked you to be my girl."

"I don't know maybe why don't you try."

"Ok will you go out with me?"

"Nope."

"What why."

"Because you assumed that I would be your woman I hate people who assumes things."

"MAKA." James demanded my attention. "Yes."

"Just agree so that way me, Patrick, Klick, and Hiro don't have to worry."

"Fine but I want my windows painted too then."

"Deal."

"Ok well I'm going home see you guys tomorrow at 7:00 right."

"Yep Patrick, Klick, Hiro, and me will be there."

"Cool see Ya."

"Hey wait up I'll walk you home."

"No thanks I'll be fine on my own bye guys."

"I'm leaving with you see Ya." Soul followed me out. We walked back into the living room. "Bye guys see Ya later."

"See Ya Maka." Klick and Hiro waved bye. We left The Club I started the opposite way we came from.

"I thought you said you were heading home."

"I lied I'm going to the library need a new book so get over it."

"You know your headed the wrong way right."

"No I'm not I've been there before."

"So how long have you been in town?". I pretended not to hear him I took a better look at him and notice that he had bloody red eyes. He opened his mouth to reveal shark like teeth.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Are your hair, eyes, and teeth real or did you sharpen your teeth, wear contracts for your eyes, and bleach your hair."

"All natural actually."

"That's unique."

"I prefer cool but unique is ok I guess." I didn't bother to answer because we were at the library.

"It's closed." I looked over and smiled devilishly walking up the stairs to the library I knocked three times. The door creaked open and the librarian popped her head out.

"Maka dear come in come in and bring your friend too."

"Come on Soul." I called over my shoulder and entered not really caring that he was following very very cautiously.

"So Maka dear how have you been?" The old librarian asked in her rasbaley voice.

"I thought you said you were new to town?" Question an annoyed Soul.

"I am but the librarian used to work at my old library in a town or two over from when I was 5 now no more questions about my past." The librarian looked at us with a knowing look.

"Go get a book Maka and quickly a business person is going to come soon." I walked to the scientific fiction and picked up a random book read the back and went to the front to check it out.

"It's a good series especially the third book."

"Ok thank you ." Me and a grumpy Soul left to go back to my house. We were about 2 or 3 houses down when Soul put a possessive arm around me and was glaring at somebody who looked a lot like him except a couple years older. I took a closer look and instantly knew who it was and he doesn't know about my lies. I ran out of Soul's arms and over to Wes Soul's older brother.

"Hey Wes how have you been." I hauler gaining his attention.

"Maka been awhile." We were going to high five when, Soul grabbed me and pulled me away from Wes.

"Don't touch her and how the fuck do you know each other." Before Wes could answer I quickly interfered.

"In the same town as I met the librarian Wes had business with my brother and I kinda saved his ass." Wes gave me a questionable look which I pretended to look oblivious to. I looked over at Wes making sure Soul couldn't see my lips and lipped-pretty good might I add-to "ask James about it later." Soul tugged on my arm making me leave I hauled over my shoulder a goodbye. Turning to the brother dragging me I get my arm free. He whips around giving me an annoyed look.

"Don't drag me around like I'm two."

"Do me a favor and stay away from Wes he's changed in the last couple of years and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can't promise anything but I'll try kinda." We walked in silence. It took me awhile to realize that he still had his arm around me. We came up to my house when I realized this.

"Maka who is this monster and why does he have his arm around you." At that moment all I could think of was how much trouble I'm in.

* * *

**First story what did you think after a few reviews and I finish the story I'll post it.-Bizarre99**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Soul Eater :(:(:(:(:(**

* * *

"Maka who is this monster and why does he have his arm around you." At that moment all I could think of was how much trouble I'm in.

"Papa this is Soul, James was worried something bad might happen and there was a creepy person so Soul put his arm around me to shake him off."

"OK baby girl I trust you, BUT NOT YOU SO GET YOUR ARM OFF MY BABY GIRL YOU OCTOPUS HEAD FREAK!"

"MAKKA-CHOP." And the book I just got from the library and landed on knocking him unconscious. "Sorry about that he is a little over protected."

"Don't be that was awesome that a grown man get his but kicked by a girl with a book!"

"OK I guess anyways I'm tired so good-bye and good-night Soul."

"Good-night, here I was hoping we could share a bedroom tonight and then hang out until your brother and his friends came please princess."

"No your not staying here and we can't hang out tomorrow I have stuff to do tomorrow and I don't want you there so bye Soul."

"What stuff your new to town or were you lying?"

"I have to go to the police station and no I have only lied once which was only a partial lie."

"OK I'm sorry but why do you have to go to the police station."

"I just do OK it involves stuff I don't like talking about alright now shall we try this again or do I have to Maka-chop you too."

"OK we'll try it again."

"Good-bye and good-night Soul."

"Good-bye and sweet dreams princess." With that I was walking into my house when I stopped and turned around and called Soul over.

"Miss me already princess?"

"No I just forgot to do something."

"Oh ya"- Before he could finished I kissed him it was slow and sweet we pulled away after a few seconds.

"What was that for princess?"

"It was because you helped me calm Patrick down and I figured it would make up for us not being able to spend tomorrow together well bye Soul." And with that I walked inside closed the door and walked upstairs to my neon pink room went over to my black sheets pulled back my forest green comforter and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at 10:00 am went down stairs to the kitchen to see a note from papa.

_Dear Maka,_

_I had to go to work I won't be home till 10:00 p.m. See you when I get home if your still up._

_Love you_

_Papa_

Ok 12 hours with no papa perfect but first I have to go to the police station to give a statement and get a restraining order on Giriko. I went upstairs and took a quick shower got dressed in a checker plaid mini-skirt, a white button up blouse with a yellow vest over it. With that I also put on a skin tight black and green on the sides jumpsuit over it and black boots. I then went down stairs through our kitchen out the side door and into the garage. I went to the corner of the garage where a drop sheet was covering my Kawasaki ninja 650 which is all black except the red frame. I uncovered it to see that my all black shark vision r helmet was still sitting there. I put my helmet on and get on the crotch rocket start it up to find out that somebody has been riding my bike not all that pleasing but whatever I'll talk to James about it later. I open up the garage door and drive off to the police station after closing the garage door.

* * *

After driving 15 minutes I finally reached the police station I drive passed it and go into a parking lot go all the way to the top and park my bike. I take off my helmet. Then I take off my boots and jumpsuit slide them into my saddle bags and grab out my white and orange tennis shoes with white socks. Quickly putting those on I walk to the elevator go to the main street and walk right next door to the police station. Walking up to the front desk I ask to speak to Detective Death. The lady there says that unless it's important and true I may not.

"OK well my name is Maka Albern and I'm supposed to so if you don't mind telling me where his office is then neither one of us are going to have a problem here."

"Oh well nobody told me that so you are not actually supposed to be here Miss. Albern."

"Well I am so I guess I'll just find my way there bitch." With that I go down a bunch of hallways to find the detective witch is all the way on the top floor so it took me a good 30 minutes to find. I go and knock on his door.

"Enter." Demands the strong voice of Detective Death.(**Lord Death is going to be a little bit more serious than how he actually is.**) I enter and go sit down right in front of his desk.

"Hello I'm assuming your Detective Death?"

"Yes I am now who are you girl."

"My name is Maka Albern I am supposed to tell you my statement once Giriko wakes up which he has."

"Right shall we begin."

"Yes please."After sitting there for an hour maybe an hour and a half being question about what went down 3 years ago between me and Giriko then being asked if I wish to press charges witch I already agreed not to. I asked Detective Death if instead I could get a restraining order so that way Giriko couldn't come 3 towns close to me. We of course argued about that for another half an hour. Before he finally agreed that it was not only better for me but Giriko as well because I could end up killing him by complete accident if he were try and get revenge. So me and the Detective Death went to a judge named Eibon.

"Hello how may I help you."

"Hello my name is Maka Albern and I want to get a restraining order on a person named Giriko who if he tries to get revenge for me accidentally putting him in a coma for about 3 years when he tried to sexually harass me."

"OK I'll write the paperwork and that stuff how far away would you like him to be able to come near you?"

"I was thinking at the very least 45 miles at the most 200 miles."

"OK I will set all of that up."

"Thank you very much."

"OK all I need is for you and a witness to sign this and he cant come 100 miles anywhere near you."

"Thanks again um detective death can you be the witness?"

"I can Maka."

I signed the papers and so did Detective Death. I thanked Eibon one more time and left the police station hoping not to run in to my papa who is a cop working under Detective Death. I am actually shocked he didn't recognize my last name or he did he just chose not to say anything. I left and went to the parking lot where my bike is and went all the way to the top where my bike is. I slide off my tennis shoes and socks put my boots and skin tight jumpsuit on. Putting my tennis shoes and socks in my saddle bag grab my helmet put it on. Getting on my bike and starting it. I drive down the parking lot pay the fee and notice it is 1:00 and I'm starving. I drive to The Club and instead of parking my bike I drive around to the back. There I park my bike and walked to a key pad on a garage. I punched in a few numbers and the garage opened up. I hopped on my bike drove it in and parked it closed the garage door and walked through a door leading into The Club. Walking in the first thing I notice was my brother James was having a meeting and him, Patrick, Klick, and Hiro gave me a she found it smile. The next thing I noticed was that Soul and from what I can tell his 2nd and 3rd were also here.

"Hey Rachel guys this is my cousin and ex-leader of Ouroboros before she got sick of it and just quit on us." I held both hands up like a gun pretend to fire it and flipped him off instead.

"Sup I'm Soul this is Death the Kid but we call him Kid and this is Black star." Soul said while pointing to two dudes one with straight black hair except three white stripes on the right side of his head. the second person Soul said had blue hair shaped as a star. I nodded a hello to all of them then looked at James and pointed to the kitchen. He got it excused us and we went to the kitchen.

"Whats up Rachel."

"Don't call me that when its just you and me or the other guys anyway what is Soul doing here?"

"He is here because he wanted to talk about you and your past why are you here anyway Soul said something about you going to the police station?"

"I already did that I got hungry so I came here and don't you fucking dare say anything about my past you wouldn't would you?"

"No I wouldn't in fact I was about to kick him out when you got here."

"Good boy OK lets go back out there so that way they don't come in here then we get food agreed."

"Yes OK." We went out there to find I think Kid on the ground saying something about being asymmetrical garbage and Black star laughing hysterically with Soul shaking his head laughing a little bit.

"Do I even want to know what happened out here." asked James.

"The two idiots got into a disagreement about who was higher than who and Black star said something about his right side and now yea." replied Soul. I went over to Kid and sat down leaned over and whispered so quietly that only he could here.

"Your not asymmetrical garbage Black star is I mean look at him than picture how small his brain is compared to you who appreciates symmetry." He sniffled than sat up thought for a second.

"Thanks and your completely right about all of that." By that time Soul was looking at me confused about what I could have possibly said to make him stop and Black star was looking at me furious that I had ruined his fun.

"Anyway Soul back to what we were talking about I can't tell you anything about Maka's past because I was only in it for 8 years sorry dude but I still don't know everything about her as it is and I am keeping her trust so you can just leave and take those two with you please and thanks." With that Soul, Black star, and Kid were kicked out of The Club.

"Thank god there gone it was getting stuffy in there." I said taking off my helmet and unzipping my jumpsuit. They just kinda stared at me.

"What?" I asked wandering if there was something on my face.

"What did you day to Kid?" Patrick asked. Aw so that's what it was.

"I told him he was smarter than Black star because he appreciates symmetry and Black star doesn't."

"Nice anyway lets go out to eat."

"Awesome I'm starving." We left and went to some place to eat then we hung out over at The Club until 6:00 then we ate over at my house we had pork chops then we painted my room and I painted James by dumping a bucket on him he was not so happy about that. It was 8 maybe 9 when they left I don't know I fell asleep in the middle of them putting my room back together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

I woke up at 8:00 in the morning to somebody pounding on my door. I got up and ran downstairs to open the door and shut that person up. I opened the door to see Black Star, Kid and Soul there.

"Hey um Soul who are these guys and what are you guys doing here at 8:00 in the morning?"

"Hey Princess And the blue haired kid is Black Star while the other one is Death the Kid but we call him Kid." I obviously new this but they didn't know that got to keep up the innocent act.

"Um nice to meet you I'm Maka Albern and again What The Fuck Are You Guys Here At 8:00 In The Morning!" I yelled

"Oh Princess did we wake you up I'm sorry."

"Can I please go back to bed Soul Im tired ."

"Nope your hanging out with us today since you couldn't yesterday and you can meet those two idiots women."

"Fine but I'm taking a shower so just stay down here." They came inside and I headed upstairs to take a quick shower. Putting on my white long sleeve blouse-button down then tie my green and white striped tie. with a yellow vest over it and my black and red cheered patterned mini-skirt. I go back downstairs to see Kid on the floor saying he is asymmetrical trash, Black Star laughing historically, and Soul just shaking his head chuckling.

"Why are you laughing while your friend is just sitting there freaking out I'm not so sure I want to be your woman any more Soul."

"Hey whoa don't make any harsh choices I'll stop him gosh." He walks over to Kid and bends down. "Kid shut up your not trash remember what ever it was that Rachel chick told you."

"Thanks Soul."

"OK good now lets go I'm so board." I say it was the truth.

"No fair all my fun gone."

"I don't care I want to meet the girls who have to deal with you two daily." We left after I grabbed my long black coat, and we went to Kid's they say its a house but I'm sticking with a mansion that Kid pointed out was perfectly symmetrical inside and out. When we walked through the front door we saw three girls come running to the entrance. One had long black hair and wore like a newer version of kimono only it has a slit up the right side with a belt that goes around her waist and from the right hip to mid left thigh. She has a scarf around her neck that covers most of her v-neck collar. She has a yellow star on her right breast and long white boots. The other two had blonde hair one was long the other one had short. One was shorter than the other she also had the shorter lighter blonde hair. She wore a cow boy hat with a cut off red shirt with booty shorts on with long black boots. Her sister I think had the same shirt and cow boy hat on. Only she had dark blonde hair that went past her shoulders, she also wore jeans and black boots underneath her jeans.

"Hey Soul am I meeting another dude or did some how one of these two idiots get two women?"

"Nobody else today I'm afraid and Kid has both Patty and Liz." The two blondes step forward when Soul said those names.

"Hi I'm Patty do you like giraffes?" The shorter of the two questioned.

"Hey I'm Liz and just say yes to liking giraffes." The taller one said.

"Hey I'm Maka and I already liked giraffes because of their height and colors."

"I like her she likes giraffes tooooooooooooooo!" Patty yelled.

"Hi it's nice to meet you I'm Tsubaki." Said the girl with really long black hair.

"Nice to meet you to I'm Maka."

When Tsubaki got closer Black Star ran right in front of her picked her up and swung her around.

"YOU HAVE YET TO SAY HI TO THE AMAZINGLY GODLY BLACK STAR MY QUEEN TSUBAKI!" Screamed a very loud Black Star.

"BLACK STAR SHUT UP." I yelled at

him to shut the fuck up god damn he's loud.

"HOW DARE YOU PEASANT TELL ME TO SHUT UP." I have had enough of this bull shit from a loud idiot.

"MAAAAAKKKAAAA—CHOOOOOOP!" I yelled as my dictionary that I have kept all the time in a pocket in my cloak came crashing down on Black Stars head making him pass out. Everybody but Soul and Black Star was shocked for awhile before everybody started to laugh except Tsubaki who was worried about Black Star. I felt bad for Tsubaki because I can already tell that when Black Star wakes up he's going to be even more of a pain in my ass and I just met him this morning _great. _It took Black Star 3 hours to wake up and in all that time I learned more about Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Soul, and even Black Star, _I thought his last name sounded familiar. _It was time to eat and I was starving when out of know where somebody knocks on the door.

"I got it." Said Patty she ran to the door and calls back over.

"Hey Soul it's a bigger version of you."

"What the fuck does she mean by that?" Questions Soul.

"Isn't it obvious its Wes." I say watching his reaction. Soul gets up and runs to the door with the rest of us right behind him and true to what Patty said there was a bigger version of Soul standing there trying to convince Patty that he wasn't Soul from the future but Soul's big brother West.

"West what the fuck do you want and why the hell are you here?"

"I'm not here for you little brother I want to talk to Maka I have information that she needs about a certain someone that is back in town and not in jail."

"Fucking damn it do you mean Asura or Arachne and please tell me the latter."

"Well their both back actually so your partly right."

"Great well thanks I need to go talk to James if you will leave I can talk to them and I caaaaannnnn MAAAAKKKKAA—CHOOP." And West was on the ground past out I could've sworn I told him to not day and or talk about my past in front of or to Soul.

"Well I have to go bye guys hey Soul can you give me a ride please please please." I asked him while walking to him and hugging him around the waist and maybe being a little seductive.

"Alright lets go." With that we said our goodbyes and left on Soul's extra bike that he keeps at Kid's _house _(mansion). When we got to The Club I told Soul that I'll have Patrick give me a ride and that he could leave. That turned into a 14 minute argument before he finally gave in with a small catch dinner together. After going through the back door I came to James house. It was about 1:00p.m. After I finish telling James, Patrick, Klick, and Hiro all about what Wes told me. We ate lunch and it felt like old times but then I had to leave to get ready for my date with Soul. At 7:30 like we agreed Soul came and picked me up asking me how hanging with my brother and his friends was.

"It was fun till I had to leave."

"Sorry about that Princess I just wanted a little us time is that so bad to spend time with my woman." After that it was quiet because I hate it when someone refers to me as if I was property and not a living human like I am. After Soul repeatedly asking what was wrong all through dinner and me not answering at all we left. He took me home but before I stepped in with nothing at all not even a goodbye Soul spoke up.

"I'm sorry for calling you my woman I've been thinking about it and that was when you stopped talking to me so I'm assuming that is whats wrong you don't like to be referred to as property just please Princess talk to me." Soul said while coming up behind me and hugging me from behind.

"Alright I forgive you just don't refer to me as property again or else we are through you hear me through that thick skull of yours."

"Loud and clear Princess so shall we go inside."

"Yes I will be going inside and you'll go either to your house or to Kid's "house"." I said giving Soul a quick peck on the cheek before coming inside. I went upstairs and prayed to god that I would make it to at least a month through out the school year with nobody finding out that I am the ex-leader of Ouroboros. I also remembered that my birthday was Next Friday. I realized this all before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Dear readers I'm sorry for not updating sooner I just started school. Thank you for reading this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I don't own Soul Eater**

I woke up to my papa's bed pounding up against a wall and moaning. Well papa found another slut to fuck and it's. I leaned over to look at my clock it was 1:00 am just great. I got out of bed put on a sweatshirt and then I climbed out of the window down the gutters and ran through the yard. After getting a good distance away I stopped and stared to walk just around the neighborhood. When I came to a tall white picket fence I took a left and saw Soul, Kid, Black Star, and some other people they were talking about something. I stayed quiet and got as close as I could so that way they wouldn't know I was there.

"Did you guys do it?" Questioned Soul.

"Yea boss It's done you now own most of the territory except for the part that Ouroboros and Arachnophobia own." Answered one of his people.

"Good now I need you to find out the leader of Arachnophobia so that way we can take their land and Ouroboros we will leave alone unless they double cross us then we take everything got it good." Replied Soul, I took that as a time to leave so that way they don't notice me when I go to leave one of the dudes must have seen me try to leave because someone shouted.

"Hey who's that?" I look back it's a good thing I'm wearing all black I don't think they know who I am.

"Stop that person who knows how much they heard." Yelled Soul good they don't know it's me so I took off running I couldn't let Soul see me or who knows what would happened. I ran all the way to the librarians house taking twist and turns so that way they couldn't keep up I was a block away when I notice there were no more foot stomps behind me but just to be safe I went all the way.

"Maka dear what are you doing here at 2:00am shouldn't you be in bed?"

"You know my papa and I ran into Soul he didn't see me though but another person did so I came here hope you don't mind."

"Of course now stay till 3:30 then leave and go straight home ok dear."

"Thank you Mira."

"No problem." With that Mira went back to bed and I stayed there till 3:30 like she said to and then I went back home with out running into anybody I knew thankfully. I went through the front door and saw a light on in the kitchen to see my papa who usually got rid of the sluts when he's done with them.

"Hey Maka sweetie what are you doing up still?"

"Just wanted to say goodnight and ask you if you know if anything important is going on next Friday?"

"Nothing that I know of sweetie why?"

"No reason I though something important was going on but there must not have been any way goodnight."

"Goodnight baby." With that I went upstairs and tried to fall asleep I still can't believe he forgot my birthday who knows maybe James and them will remember about it. I finally fell asleep at like 5:30 and hopefully I'll get to sleep longer than a few hours and maybe Soul won't know who saw him and his buddies talking. I woke up looked over at my clock to see its 12:30 time to get up. I rolled out of bed took a shower got dressed and went to see if Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty wanted to hang out. I went downstairs to see a note on the counter telling me that school is starting Monday and that papa wasn't going to be home till 10:00pm tonight or so he says. I walked out the door and to Kids remembering the way there. I was half way there when somebody grabs me turns me around and goes your coming with me sweetheart says this guy with four other people. I yank away and starts laughing.

"No I'm not and you can't make me do shit so fuck off I'm already pissed off today so just fuck off or you'll have two gangs on your asses my brother's Ouroboros and my boyfriend's Eater like I said fuck off." The dudes got a little scared and then they smiled great guess we were doing this the hard way yay. The one who grabbed me goes to grab me again but I dodge and turn kicking him an the back of the head knocking him out. One down four more to go. The one who was closes to me came charging swinging his fist like he was going to hit me I moved slightly out of the way and tripped the dude hitting the back of his head with my elbow. The other three got smart and came at me all at once. One tried to kick me in the legs, while the other one tried to punch me in the face the last guy tried to hit my temple. I jumped up to avoid to kick and brought by upper body out of the way by ducking in one flooded motion. When I landed on the ground I punched one dude in the face the other one I kicked in the balls and the last dude I round house kicked him in the face and left with them laying there on the ground with only one conscious I kick him in the nose braking it as well as knocking him out hopefully they all for get if I'm lucky. Then I hear someone yelling my name. I look behind me to see Soul, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

"Hello princess what are you doing here?"

"Soul we have more pressing matters that why she's here like how did she do that?"

"Well I can answer both I was going over to Kid's to see if Liz and Patty wanted to hang out and see if we could go get Tsubaki when these guys tried to kidnap me so I kicked their asses like how my older brother, his friends, and my cousin taught me to do."

"Who in the world is in your family?"

"The leader of Ouroboros the ex-leader of Ouroboros and the 2nd in command of Death's."

"Wait what that would mean that your Maka Albern what the fuck Soul are you trying to die."

"No he's not Kid matter of fact he got me through a fucking deal and even now he doesn't have me because he doesn't know shit about me."

"Well maybe if you didn't lie left and right I would."

"You know what Soul fuck off I'm leaving and for your information I don't give two shits about you and theres a reason you don't know anything about me and that is that we met what 3 days ago I don't even want to be here I'm only here because of that fucking jackass. Anyway I'm going to go hang out with Wes since he's actuarially nice to me bye asshole."

"You're not going anywhere near that fucking freak princess."

"Oh yea and how are you going to stop me?"

"Like this princess." With that he picked me up and started walking to his house which makes no sense if he's trying to keep me away from Wes.

"Put me down right now Soul."

"Nope."

"Soul put me fucking down right now you fucking asshole I HATE YOU!" I yelled furious at him.

"Nope and please princess don't yell in my ear."

I took a huge breath of air and screamed right in his ear but he still didn't let go. I had enough so I just relaxed besides if I really wanted out I would already be out of course they don't know this. We walked for who knows how long I was so bored that I asked Soul a bunch of questions. Of course he tried to ask them back I only answered a few others I avoided. When we arrived at his house I realized that it was the same place as where we had gotten Asura arrested.

"Welcome to my home princess." Soul says as he sets me down and opens his front door. What awaited us was hilarious, it was none other then Wes smiling his sheepish little "-I know something you don't-" look and I wanted to punch him for his fucking stupidity that look can give way too much away for my liking.

"Hello Soul and Maka how are you doing on this fine afternoon?"

"Leave us alone Wes were going to my room so stay the fuck away form there."

"Soul don't talk to your brother like that and Wes I would be a lot better if your brother had not abducted me from just saying I wanted to hang out with you instead of him." I replied bitterly at the thought when I realized that Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty weren't even here and had left a while ago.

"Haha she told you." Wes said trying not to laugh straight out.

"Hey Soul where did the others go?"

"They all went home they have dates their going on."

"Great that means I'm stuck with you "yay"."

"Come on princess lets go to my room."

"Fine bye Wes see you when ever I see you next time." With that said Wes gave a small wave and we left to go up stairs all the way to the attic there were two doors one on the left and one on the right. We entered the room on the right. When Soul opened the door the first thing I noticed was how clean it was then I noticed the gigantic bed with red covers and black sheets and pillow cases. He had two bedside tables and a red lamp on both. He also had black carpet. We hung out in his room and talked I was bored to the point that I started to snoop through his stuff.

"Princess what are you doing?"

"I'm bored so I'm going through your things is there a problem with that?"

"No but we could do something else if your oh so bored?"

"Like what?"

"Watch a movie."

"No that isn't fun."

"Ok what do you want to do?"

"Do you have video games."

"Yes why?"

"I want to play Halo 4 do you have it?"

"I'm hurt of course I do."

"Then let's go play please Soul."

"Ok." He walked over to a dresser type thing opened it up and there was a T.V. inside with an X-box 360 and two controllers. There was a clock on the screen of the T.V. and I realized that I had to get home soon.

"Soul I'm sorry but I have to go home soon or my papa will be their first and who knows what he'll do I'm soooo sorry Soul maybe next time."

"Do you want a ride home and It's alright princess."

"Thank you Soul." We went downstairs and got on his bike in a few moments we pulled up to my house and I figured I could get rid of him quicker by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran into my house with no papa insight. I looked out the peep hole in the door and Soul was gone with my papa's car pulling up soon after I decided to go to bed I was tired and it was already 10:30p.m. and school starts tomorrow yea. I went upstairs changed my cloths to something more comfortable and went to bed after putting headphones in looks like papa brought home another slut.


End file.
